Where Lies Are Okay
by Let's Start Rumors
Summary: Young Loki pulls a mean trick on his brother. Odin is willing to do anything to teach Loki a lesson. He is banished to Earth. But he finds somewhere where he can be himself without any punishement-for the most part.
1. Punishment

Loki was searching for Thor. It wasn't too difficult to find him, though. If Thor was anywhere he'd be in one of three places: The Courtyard, the Practice Field, or in the Dining hall. Loki had already checked the Courtyard and the Dining Hall, so he must be in the Courtyard. So that is where Loki was headed.

He peered through the miscellaneous pairs fighting and watched for his brother. Off in the distance he spotted his elder sibling. He began to walk and decided he was too impatient to do so and he started running. Once he got to Thor's listening distance he was trembling with excitement. He had just mastered his recently found power and would just _love_ to make Thor look bad using it. It was an opportunity he just _had _to cease.

"Thor!" he yelled catching his brother off guard. Fandral hit Thor in the gut with the wooden sword!"

"Ouch!" he cursed at Fandral.

"You should not have let your guard down." He simply replied. Thor shook his head and pulled his attention back to his brother.

"What is it, Loki?"

"Sif is looking for you. I told her I would find you. She is waiting in the Dining Hall." Thor's two favorite things; eye candy and the Dining Hall.

Thor raised a suspecting eye brow at his brother, "Really?"

"Absolutely." Loki lied smoothly. Of course Sif wasn't there….but she would be.

"Then what are we waiting for! I cannot keep a fair haired maiden waiting!" Her hair _was _beautiful and gold, but there was _no way_ she'd me called a _maiden_. The girl had a heart of leather.

"I can't wait to see her face when she hears you call her that." Fandral remarked jokingly.

Thor elbowed him playfully in the side and said "Come on!"

The threesome ran to the dining hall. When they got there Thor looked at Loki.

"Where is she?"

Loki pretended to be baffled by her disappearance. "Hm, I do not know. Let me look in the kitchen. She might have gone to grab some food herself."

Thor bought it and Loki ran into the kitchen. Sif wasn't there either—but she wasn't supposed to be. Loki made sure she was elsewhere. Loki was about ready to burst out of excitement. This would be so satisfying! The look on his brother's face would be priceless! Loki changed into what looked like the golden goddess—but this time, her hair want golden blonde, it was orange. It was an ugly, ugly orange. He faked some tears and put his hands on his face. Loki walked out of the kitchen with his fake tears.

"Sif! Are you OK?" Thor exclaimed.

He faked a sniffle, "N-No. M-my hair! I-its…_orange!_" he fakes wept.

Thor didn't react. Sure he wasn't into hair, but what was beautiful without the gorgeous golden locks? "I-uhh…who did this to you?"

"I-I- I don't know. I was just waiting for you in the kitchen then someone c-came in the kitchen an-and m-my hair t-turned o-range!"

"Loki!" he yelled in assumption.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Inquired Fandral.

"I-I- I don't know! Thor get him! Make him apologize!"

Thor grew angry—very angry. "I will get him! He will pay for what he has done and he will fix it!"

Loki was about to reveal that it was him and laugh at Thor's face when he found out it was just a prank but the worse thing possible happened. The real Sif walked in. His eyes grew wide—_everyone's_ eyes grew wide. Loki's head grew heavy. His embarrassment brought him back to his regular form. Thor looked pissed. This would be a beautiful moment if he didn't get revealed this way. Loki panicked and ran. He hit Sif's shoulder on the way out and just stood there shocked.

A few feet later he heard Thor's thunder steps trailing behind him. "Loki you get back here!" He yelled.

Loki ignored his remarks and kept running. Though this was an awful situation he smiled. He hadn't seen his brother this angry since Odin knows when. His joy was short lived because he hit a giant wall. It was a wall built of flesh and armor. He hit the ground with a big "UMPH!" He looked up slowly worried that it was the last person he wanted to see…. And it was. This trick was just not working in his favor.

"Loki," he said.

"Odin…" he said shakily.

Thor wasn't too far behind and he caught up to see his little brother's punishment. "Father, he pulled a mean prank. He pretende-"

" Quiet yourself Thor." He said, "Loki, you must learn to get along with your brother. This is unacceptable behavior! I almost hoped I would never have to do this, but you will be sent to Midgard to live amongst the mortals. You will live there and learn the lessons that you could obviously not learn hear. I hearby _banish_ you until you realize the lessons that you have learned!"

"Father no!" Loki cried.

"Father," Thor cut in, "This is quite a dramatic sente—"

"_Silence!_"

Both Thor and Loki backed down.

"Loki, go pack your things. You will leave tomorrow morning!"

Loki did as he was told and left to his room to gather his belonging. He almost regretted his prank, except for that small high that he got from running from his angry brother. He'd do it again the next chance he got. That's what his father didn't understand. Loki _was_ learning lessons. He was practicing his powers. He hadn't hurt anyone. Loki didn't understand why he was being punished this was unfair. Thor got to practice his fighting skills, why couldn't he practice his Magicks?

He tried not to think about it. He wasn't excited about going to Earth, but there was no way to get out of it. He would go, "learn his lesson," and return home. He was a liar easy enough, he could formulate a lie with his sly silver tongue with ease. He could easily convince his father of his "change."

The next morning when he faced his father he had to ask one more question, "Father, How long will I be staying in Midgard?"

"One mortal year," He pause, "Or longer if necessary.

Loki didn't reply. He faced that rainbow bridge, and he went to that weird place they called Earth.


	2. New Friend

_**Author's Note**__**: Please forgive me if this chapter blows. I'm having some serious writers block. I sucks. But please enjoy anyway :)**_

Loki was trying to navigate his way around the mortal school they called "high school." This school was a maze! There were three floors and they were all connected by "stairs," except a certain part on the third floor. Each part of the school had a certain subject taught there. For example there was a "math wing," a "history wing," a "science wing," and a "Language Wing." This made finding these subjects slightly easier but there were some classes scattered in places that didn't make sense. There were Art classes in The Science Wing and a Technology class in The English Wing. He tried his best to find where he was going but between all of the people taller than him and the labyrinth-like halls he had trouble.

He tried asking for directions from someone but they just gave him vague directions like "That way," or really confusing ones like "go down the hall until you see the double doors then go left, and just keep going that way until you see stairs then when you get there…" etc…

He was late to almost every class, but luckily most of the teachers were nice and excused it because it was his first day. He sat alone at lunch—he didn't have any friends, and quite frankly he kind of liked the loneliness. He sat and ate the sub sandwich the school's cafeteria had provided. He was looking around unintentionally eavesdropping on various groups' conversations. One in particular amazed him. They were talking about something called "Youtube," whatever that was. They said they saw a hilarious video of some sort. Loki figured it was really something dumb seeing as how mortal objects reflected mortals.

"Hi, What's your name?" Said a voice form behind him. He turned around to see a girl about 5'2" standing there smiling. He assumed this was some kind gesture.

"Alex," He lied. He figured he shouldn't give away his real name. Alex was the name of someone in one of his earlier classes.

"Nice to meet you, Alex. My name is AmberLynn, but you can call me Amber."

"It is nice to meet your acquaintance, Amber. How can I help you?"

She gave him a weird look as if the way he spoke was strange. But she immediately changed her expression to a welcoming smile. "Why don't you come sit with my friends and me? There's an empty seat."

Loki hesitated. What could it hurt? He picked up his lunch and his backpack and walked to a different table with the girl. He wasn't immediately strangled with questions like he thought he would be. He sat next to Amber at the gold table. (Apparently they had "school colors and mascots" and theirs was a purple and gold panther.) Amber immediately swung back into the conversation with her friends. Loki just ignored them and went back to his lunch and stared of in thought.

He already missed Asgard. It was quite pathetic, he thought. He'd only been gone a day, but this high school idea was a bad one. It wasn't a school, it was a social networking site. Even though he didn't care to much for friends he still felt out of place when he wasn't accepted into a group. That's why he never tried. And, again, he didn't care too much. Once he found a good book to read, that was the only "friend" he needed. Speaking of…He decided to pull out a book to pass the time away. He read a page or two of the book. He decided it wasn't that great of a book. It was some plot about a group of boys getting stuck on a deserted island. He was rather bored,

"Hey Alex."

Loki didn't respond at first not recognizing the name. Then when he noticed Amber was talking to him he looked up at her. "Yes?"

"Why are you reading that?" He wanted to defend himself but he figured it wasn't worth it. The book wasn't worth it.

"Um, _Lord of the Flies_?"

"You like that book?" she asked surprised.

"Um, no. I have yet to enjoy it."

She gave him that odd look again, "you mean you're bored of it?"

"Yes."

She pulled up her backpack from next to her, "Here, you'll like this better." She handed him a book. It was a small book, well it wasn't a novel. Loki looked at it confused.

She smiled, "It's a comic. You've never seen one before?"

"No…" he said slowly while analyzing the cover.

"It's really cool. It's called _The Umbrella Academy_," she opened the cover and skipped a few pages until there was a picture. "you read these" she pointed at word boxes.

"What are those?" he said, genuinely curious.

"Those are called speech bubbles. They're so you can see what each character is saying. See? This points to the character." She pointed at a tail on the sphere.

Loki was amazed that one of these mortals could be so kind. He spoke to him like a true teacher. She seemed nice. He felt that he could be friends with her easily—besides the fact that she was so chatty.

He began to read this "comic." It was quite interesting but not quite what he would choose to read. It was about super-children having to save the world—to keep the description short. A few pages in the school bell rang and everyone began to stand up. Loki closed the book and picked up his schedule. He debated asking the girl about where his next class. She was nice right?

"Amber?"

"Yeah?" she replied turning around.

"Can you help me to my next class?"

She smiled, and looked at her friend then back at him, "Sure."

She walked to him and took his schedule. Her smile grew bigger as she looked at it. "Hey, that's my next class! And you have sixth off! We can hang out then!"

Loki looked at her confused, _hang out_, seemed dangerous. "OK."

They walked to their next class together. It was called "Mythology" He thought it would be interesting to know what things mortals liked to make stories about.

The class passed by quickly and Amber seemed excited to finally be out of. They all exited into the hallway. "I hate that class." Amber complained.

"I find it quite interesting."

" I guess. I mean it was interesting until I had homework!" She laughed. Loki laughed to though he didn't see the joke.

The pair didn't talk until they walked into a library. Amber guided him to a chair and sat down across from him. She pulled a book out of her backpack, and showed it to him. "You might like this book if you like Mythology, but I have to finish it for an essay before I can give it to you. Its actually kind of interesting….hey! Maybe we can do a partner project together then we both get our of an essay!"

Loki read the cover of the book that read "Norse Gods and Goddesses: The History and where they came from." A long title it was…. He kind of liked her idea of doing a partnership for the project that was assigned today. He didn't know any of the material—though he was sure he could easily make it up somehow. He didn't understand the feeling but Amber's bubble attitude and kindness appealed to him.

"That would be splendid." He smiled

"Cool! Well, I better get reading. And you better too! Maybe we can swap books." She was referring to the comic she gave him at lunch.

"Yes." Was the last thing said by Loki. The two stayed quiet and read their books. Loki had trouble following his. His didn't really appeal to him at first but the more he read it the more fascinated he became with it's creativity. It was intriguing that these humans had such active minds. He loved the idea of superbeings outside of gods. He wanted more. He finished the comic by the end of the period and asked Amber if she had more of these comics. She offered him more comics. He looked at the titles: "Fear Itself: book one ,two and three" and, "Captain America," and one more called, "Joker's Asylum"

"This one," she pointed at the one that said _Joker's Asylum_, " doesn't really have much of the hero, its more focused on is arch enemy: Joker. Oh, and they aren't super, they're just really cool." She smiled amused by the comics.

"Well we better head off to seventh period. Do you need help finding it?"

"Hm, probably."

She took the paper from him again and looked excited.

"What is it? Do you have this class too?" Loki guessed.

She laughed, "No, but this class is fun. Do you know where the CU bowling Ally is?"

"The what?"

"I guess not, hm, I wonder…." She trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Oh nothing," she just smiled, "Follow me really quick."

He did what she said. He was glad he had met someone who was willing to help him so much. It did make him feel a little odd though—he was so used to doing things by himself. It was an alien idea to him to have someone take his worries away—like getting lost in this big maze school. He liked the relief. And the weirdest part was that he had so easily trusted someone.

**_Author's Note_: Just a quick sidenote I pretty much made the setting where I live and go to school so in case you dont know here's a little background (i know "way to wait until after we read it to tell us!" sorry x) ) So there is my school, then up a hill (it's called "The Hill") is the Colorado University campus and yes we really do have bowling classes up there because there is a bowling alley and it's really cool. But yeah if something doesnt make sense just ask me :) and please review! __**


	3. Plans

They walked towards the science wing. Loki was confused. He was pretty sure that whatever this "CU bowling alley" was that it wasn't in the science wing. They were one the second floor. They walked all the way down the long hallway and into one of the classrooms. This must be one of her classes, Loki thought.

The two walked to the front of the class where a short red-head, curly-hair, freckle-faced teacher awaited with a smile.

"Hello Amber, How are you?"

"I'm good, Thanks," she smiled, "I met this new student from Italy. His next class is Bowling and he doesn't know where it is. I was going to help him to class, but I just wanted to let you know I was going to be late. Is that OK?" She asked. Loki was impressed with her smooth lie about him being form Italy. He had made a good choice about and acquaintance.

"I'll have to mark you late, but that's OK. Be quick though, we are taking notes today and I don't want you missing too much."

"Will you be posting them online?" Amber asked.

"Yes, but you know that I say more out loud than I do in the notes."

"Oh, Ok. I'll try to hurry."

The teacher left one last smile and Amber turned around and met Loki, "Ok let's go."

The two walked out of the room. On their way out Loki noticed amber smile shyly at a boy. He tried to return the bashful simper. Loki felt a little sick. He never understood the Earthling social interaction cycle.

They walked out of the room and back down the hall where they started. They went down a staircase and right outside.

"Sorry about that."

"About what? Nothing is wrong."

She looked at him questioning his strange way of talking. "Nothing then, I guess."

The path to the Bowling alley began to incline to a rather steep slope. It still rather cool outside. Dark clouds hung over and it threatened to snow. The two students, though, did not increase their speed. Both were not only slightly tired from the steep hike, but at least Amber wasn't too enthusiastic to get back to Biology.

They reached a stop light. They stood waiting for the light.

"Its just right over there." Amber pointed across the street and down the road a bit.

"OK," He waited to reply, but the silence felt odd. "Does it snow a lot here?"

"In the winter and fall yes. In the winter lots. Every since I've moved here we've had at least two snow days a year."

"What are snow days?"

"Oh, it's where we have so much snow or ice that they close the school because It's too dangerous for buses and parents to drive."

"Oh… so what do you do on snow days?"

"Well you just stay home, or do whatever. Last year my friends and I went to this bowling alley, then went swimming at an indoor pool the next day. It was so funny when we found out about—Oh we can walk now across the street now—anyway, we were at rehearsals and I was on tech and we meet right as rehearsals start and then actors. We all went to work and we all saw the actors cheering and stuff and then someone came running through screaming there was no school! It was so funny."

"That does sound funny," Loki lied. He also didn't understand humans' humor. "What were the rehearsals for?"

"Oh, a show called 'Bat Boy'," she paused then her face lit up, "Oh my gosh! Are you doing anything after school today?"

"Not that I know of."

"Perfect! Today we are started the Haunted House! You should try it! It's so much fun!"

"What is it?"

"You don't know what a Haunted House is?"

He just blinked.

She sighed. "Its like….hm… .Well last year we did something called 'Freaque's Show'. We had zombie-clowns, torture victims, we had a Wolfman." She smiled darkly amused. Loki looked at her repulsed.

Amber laughed at his expression. "Nor _real_ zombie clowns and stuff! We wear costumes and make-up so that we _look_ scary."

Loki let out a sigh of relief. "So what do you do after school?"

They approached the building wear Loki's next class was. They walked inside and were relieved by the warm air.

"Stuff. I'll tell you later. You'll be right over there." She pointed to a pair of doors. "Do you want me to meet you here to walk you back to the school?"

Loki was sure he could find his way back by himself but something encouraged him to see Amber as much as possible. "Sure," He smiled. This was very unlike him. He liked being by himself. This was out of his nature to _want_ to be with someone. Human nature had already been growing on him. He didn't like it—yet at the same time he felt a warmth in his chest. It was a bittersweet feeling. He wasn't sure how to react.

"Cool. Meet me right here then. See you later!" She smiled and walked away.

Loki smiled back and muttered "see you later," Though no one but himself could here the small goodbye. He turned and walked where Amber had directed him and hoped that it was the right place.

_**Author's Note:**__** Doest thou liketh this? I do very much love reviews so please leave one. **_

_**Argy matey! Sorry, I don't know what that was, I just had too much chai this morning—yes Chai. Not coffee. CHAI. Ok thanks! Review PLEASEEEEE **___


	4. Excited

_**Author's Note: **__**Hey guys! So, this might be a bit of a confusing chapter. Yes I did start writing from Amber's perspective. I think I'm going to do this from now on. And their time-frame things do overlap a little bit so, yeah. BE GLAD I WROTE THIS BEFORE I LEFT FOR ETERNITY! **_____

The class passed too slow for Loki's liking. Not only did he not understand the concept of the game played, he was looking forward to this "Haunted House." At least that's what he tried to believe there was a small part of him that was saying that he wanted to meet with Amber. Maybe it was his longing for a friend. That longing that had long since been hidden in his heart.

But also there was the game…Bowling. You had to throw a ball into what they call a "lane" and try to knock over ten pins. This so called sport was a lot hard than it seemed. You had to be careful how you moved your wrists, and you had to wind up in some pose that Loki thought looked rather stupid. Also, There was a place on either side of the lane called the "Gutter." If your ball rolled there, you got zero points. Loki decided he hated the odd game.

Finally the class ended and he practically ran to the spot where him and Amber were suppose to meet. He tapped his foot—whether it was due to impatience or anticipation, was quite unknown. A few minutes later he gave up on waiting. He began to walk down back to the school. Small gentle snowflakes fell from the dark clouds. Loki felt the cold pinch—he never grabbed a sweater this morning.

Amber practically ran into the hallway as soon as the annoying school bell rang. Not only was she excited to finally get out of the boring class, she had been anticipating the Haunted House all week—all month. And on top of all that, she could bring a new friend. She couldn't wait to bring someone new, and introduce him to people—and even better, she couldn't wait to teach someone all the Techie-ways. There were just too many things to be excited about. her every bone trembled in excitement. She nearly sprinted down the hallway, through the crowds and upstairs to her locker. Of course it has to be on the third floor, she thought.

Once she finally gathered all her books she finally made it to the Auditorium. She had to go inform someone she would be late and that she was bringing someone new. It seemed like hours passed before she could finally leave the school to go meet her new friend Alex. She was just barely excited enough to overcome the steep climb before she saw Alex. She was a bit relieved that he started to walk down and they met half way. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Hello."

"Are you ready to be possibly swarmed by people?" She joked

Alex looked at her like he was a bit nervous, "Ready as I'll ever be."

_**Author's Note: **__**JUST KIDDING! I'll be back. But sorry this chapter is short **____** I couldn't think of much to write…and it is probably particularly boring seeing as how all that happens is the meet on a hill…..please bare with me **____** have patience.**_


End file.
